boyfriend in accident
by levfus kit
Summary: Konoha Internasional Bilingual School. Seperti sekolah elit pada umumnya, fasilitas lengkap, guru berkualitas,dan /'Here i'am. Mulai dengan senyum dan jalani hidup yang damai.'/ "Yo. Dobe" oke hancur sudah hari indah mulai detik ini./ 'Abaikan murid menyebalkan' ucap Naruto dalam hati./ "Tidak dapat membalas eh?"/"Hanya pengecut yang melarikan diri" one-shoot


_meleburlah ingatan dalam sebuah batas antara nyata dan mimpi_

_hiduplah dalam bayang semu sebuah kepustusasaan_

_hingga kau kembali dalam pahitnya kenyataan_

_bersembunyilah bersama pilu hati yang tersakiti_

_lupakan hidup bersama mimpi yang fana_

"hah hah hah hah."

Deru nafas seorang gadis blonde terdengar dalam sebuah ruangan kamar kecil yang ditempatinya. Nafasnya tersenggal dalam irama yang tidak teratur dalam mimpi yang sedang dialaminya, erangan-erangan putus asa terdengar dari mulut mungilnya yang tengah ia gigit dalam ketidaksadarannya.

" Gomen, aku-"

"Tidak...itu bukan salahku."

Sebutir keringat terlihat menetes dari pelipisnya, seolah ia kelelahan saat berlari dari sesuatu. Sambil meracau tak jelas karena mimpinya.

"aaaaaaaaaggggrhhhhh" "NARUU"

BRAK

**Disclaimer by om kishi**

**I don't own character on Naruto story**

**Tapi cerita ini adalah milik levfus kit**

**Boyfriend in accident**

**Warning**

**This is one shot.**

**Mengandung unsur typo, alur keceapatan, gender bender, fem!Naru, bahasa keluar jalur EYD,**

**Semi Fantasi, OOC, dan segala kekurangan yang tersaji.**

"blablabla" talk

'blablabla' mind

Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang berseragam SMA sedang mengusap kepalanya, tepat dimana sebuah benjol bertengger dikepalanya. Sambil memandang sebal sesosok pria dewasa yang sedang menata sarapan pagi didepannya.

" Mau sampai kapan kau memandang ayahmu sendiri dengan tatapan seperti itu, Naru?" ucap sang lelaki mulai tak nyaman dengan perlakuan sang putri yang dianggapnya sangat mengganggu konsentrasinya dalam menyiapkan sarapan sedari tadi, menimbulkan decak sebal pada bibir mungil sang gadis.

"Kenapa ayah menjitakku?" ucap gadis yang dipanggil Naru oleh pria dewasa yang dari tadi diperhatikan oleh sang gadis, yang ternyata pria dewasa adalah ayah gadis tersebut.

"Karena suaramu itu mengganggu tidurku." Jawab sang ayah enteng.

"Uh, tapi tadi kan sudah jam 5 pagi. Seharusnya ayah bangun kan?" Sanggah Naruto cemberut.

"Ayah baru tidur jam 2 pagi Naru. Jadi, ayah sangat lelah untuk bangun pagi hari ini."

Hela nafas sang ayah Umino Iruka, merasa lelah karena pekerjaannya yang tidak kelar dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Mengurusi berkas perusahaan yang harus di cek ulang karena akhir bulan nanti sang tuan harus sudah mendapatkan hasil audit keuangan perusahaan yang telah dilalui dalam sebulan ini.

Pekerjaannya hanya seorang akuntan perusahaan ternama yang berurusan dengan pariwisata dan perhotelan di tokyo. Berbanding terbalik dengan suasana kota tokyo yang ramai dengan perusahaan berbasis industri makanan ataupun yang berbau teknologi.

"Maaf ayah. Aku tidak tahu." Gumam Naru menyesal karena telah mengganggu waktu tidur sang ayah yang sangat minim.

"Heem"

Gumaman yang terdengar lirih dari putrinya tersebut hanya dibalas senyum kecil. Maklum akan tingkah anaknya yang merasa menyesal akan tindakannya dipadi buta.

Iruka duduk dengan tenang di kursi makan yang ada didepan putri semata wayangnya dengan tenang, memberi tanda bahwa dia akan memulai sarapan yang terlampau pagi dihari libur yang ia dapat setelah satu bulan ia pergi dinas.

"sudahlah. Ayah tidak keberatan. Sekarang kita sarapan dulu ok?" Ucap Iruka lembut yang dibalas tatapan menyesal Naruto.

Walaupun Iruka berkata tidak keberatan , namun didalam hatinya ia merasa ada yang aneh pada diri putrinya yang tidak bisa ia jabarkan secara rinci. Namun satu hal yang sangat berubah pada diri putrinya, putrinya sering melamun hingga sering mengabaikan apa yang tengah ia katakan beberapa hari ini.

**Levfus kit**

" Ayah aku berangkat sekolah dulu." Teriak Naruto dari depan pintu rumahnya.

"Hati-hati, jangan pulang terlalu larut." Wanti sang ayah. Dibalas acungan jempol ke atas sambil berlari.

Diperjalanan menuju SMA Naru banyak memperhatiikan anak sebayanya yang berangkat sekolah bersama teman ataupun diantar oleh orang tua mereka bahkan dengan pacarnya.

"huft~" desah Naruto sambil menerawang langit dengan tatapan sendu.

Ia tidak iri dengan mereka yang berangkat dengan teman, keluarga,ataupun pacar. Naruto mempunyai banyak teman walaupun ia berasal dari kalangan menengah kebawah di sekolah elit yang berisi kelompok manusia borjuis dan orang berduit. Ia dapat diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka oleh mereka dengan pribadinya yang supel dan ceria.

Keluarga yang ia punya sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya, cukup seorang Imuno Iruka ada di sisinya saja sudah sangat membahagiakannya untuk hidupnya yang seorang yatim piatu sebelum bertemu dengan sang ayah angkat. Dia tak membutuhkan ibu ataupun saudara jika hanya berakhir dengan penolakan yang menyakitkkan karena tiidak bisa menerima kekurangan pada ayah tercinta.

Kekasih? Pacar? Well, hal tersebut yang mengganggu pikirannya selama ini. Jangan berpikir jika Naru iri. Oke, dia terpikir dengan kekasih namun hal tersebut berarti dia iri. Dia hanya mesih terpikir dengan mimpinya yang semalam.

'Sudahlah,toh hanya mimpi. Kata ayah mimpi adalah bunga tidur dan tidak seharusnya kita bawa dan campur adukan dengan dunia nyata.' Pikir Naruto lelah.

"Ngomong-ngomong sekarang sudah jam berapa seh. Tumben sudah sangat ramai?"

suara seorang anak SMA sebayanya namun dengan seragam yang berbeda dengan apa yang dikenakannya. Menunnjukan bahwa mereka tidak sekolah ditempat yang sama dengannya.

"Kau tidak tahu, jalan menuju istana kerajaan sudah ditutup untuk umum pagi ini."

"Tidak, memang kenapa?"

"Kabarnya putri bangsawan Namikaze telah kembali dari Paris."

"Lalu? Apa hubungan putri bangsawan Namikaze dengan jalan menuju istana kerajaan." Tanya gadis yang diajak bicara oleh gadis SMA tadi tidak mengerti yang dibalas dengan jitakan maut akan keterlambatan otak pada temannya.

"Dasar bodoh. Putri Namikaze adalah kandidat tunangan yang mulia pangeran Sasuke. Masa kau tidak tahu hal itu." Celoteh anak sama pertama menggebu-gebu.

"Mana kutahu bodoh. Berita itu saja aku baru tau darimu." Kesal gadis kedua.

"Dasar kau."

Setelahnya Naruto sudah tidak menyimak apa yang dikatakan oleh dua remaja heboh disampingnya tentang sang pangeran yang inilah atau itulah yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui bentuk dan wujud dari pengeran itu sendiri. Ia hanya tahu kalau pangeran Sasuke itu adalah laki-lali yang diinginkan gadis-gadis di Jepang. Namun secara garis besar dapat ia tangkap bahwa calon tunangan yang entah benar ataupun hanya berita hoak itu telah datang dari luar negeri.

Tanpa disadari Naruto telah sampai di gerbang sekolahnya, Konoha Internasional Bilingual School. Seperti sekolah elit pada umumnya, fasilitas lengkap, guru berkualitas,dan

'Here i'am. Mulai dengan senyum dan jalani hidup yang damai.'

"Yo. Dobe" oke hancur sudah hari indah mulai detik ini.

'Abaikan murid menyebalkan' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Tidak dapat membalas eh?" ucap

"Huft~ "

"Usuratonkachi"

"Hanya makhluk halus" lirih Naruto.

"Hanya pengecut yang melarikan diri" ejek seorang bocah raven dengan gaya rambut melawan gravitasi.

Tap

'Habis sudah kesabaranku' batin Naruto kesal.

"Apa maumu teme?" ucap Naruto kesal. Menghadap kearah bocah raven yang ia anggap sebagai orang terbrengsek yang pernah ditemuinya selama 14 tahun ia hidup didunia ciptaan author.

"Hanya menyapa kekasihku." jawab si teme atau lebih tepatnya dengan Sasuke. Seorang ketua OSIS yang merangkap sabagai orang tersadis dalam lingkup SMA tersebut, meskipun tidak disadari oleh Naruto sendiri.

CTAK

Muncul persimpangan jalan pada dahi mulus Naruto, menandakan betapa kesalnya dia pada bocah raven didepannya.

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi kekasihmu hah?" tanya Naruto sarkastik.

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto datar sambil memasukan tangannya kedalam saku blazer .

"Sejak kita berciuman di atap sekolah, kau sendiri yang memulainya hime."

" Itu hanya kecelakaan yang sangat amat aku sesali. Dan kapan aku pernah menembakmu? Apakah aku bertanya maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ataupun mengikat janji bahwa kau –" tunjuk Naruto pada dada Sasuke

"-dan aku ber-pa-ca-ran" sambil menunjuk diri sendiri.

"Ya" jawab Sasuke dengan memainkan seringai pada wajah aristokratnya.

"Hah?" tanya Naruto dengan kesalnya.

"Aku menjawab ya sebagai peretujuan dan tanda bahwa kau menjadi kekasihku. Atas pernyataanmu barusan"

'Oh, Shit! Kalimat barusan seperti ungkapan cinta saja' batin Naruto merana atas kejadian yang menimpanya saat ini.

"AKU TIDAK SEDANG MENEMBAKMU BAKA!" teriak Naruto frustasi melihat tingkah menyebalkan kakak kelasnya yang pandai membalikan fakta. Tidak memperdulikan anak-anak satu SMA yang melihat mereka syok.

"Hn"

"Dasar kakak kelas brengsek" ucap Naruto sinis

Sasuke terdiam dengan kata Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto," ucap Sasuke datar, tak ada lagi seringai jahil ataupun kata-kata menyebalkan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa lagi huh?" ucap Naruto kesal.

"Detensi setelah pulang sekolah diruang OSIS, karena telah menghina kakak kelas, tidak menghormati anggota OSIS yang bertugas sebagai anggota kedisiplinan. Dan-" Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya.

" " Naruto hanya diam memandangi Sasuke syok bahwa ia dapat detensi secara langsung dari Sasuke, yang baru ia sadari beberapa detik yang lalu tengah memakai blazer khusus anggota OSIS dengan badge ketos serta Komite Kedisiplinan.

"Memaki pacarmu sendiri yang seorang ketua OSIS." Ucap Sasuke dengan seringai iblis diwajahnya. Serta meninggalkan Naruto sendirian, memberikan alih tugas kepada anggota kedisiplinan yang lain yang baru kembali dari beberapa urusan pribadi dengan petugas komite yang lain.

'Mampuslah Naruto'

'Malangnya ia mendapatkkan kekasih yang bersifat iblis'

'Naru'

"Kami turut berduka Naru." Ucap anak-anak serempak, salah paham dengan situasi yang tengah melanda Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya mampu tersenyum miris.

**Levfus kit**

Setelah berakhirnya jam pelajaran yang harus dilalui oleh tokoh utama kita. Naruto langsung beranjak menuju ruang OSIS yang berada di gedung ekstra kulikuler, berbeda gedung dengan ruang kelas tempat anak KIBS .

Tempat ekskul memang sengaja dibedakan tempatnya agar tidak mengganggu jalannya kegiatan bealajar serta bertujuan agar kegiatan ekskul dapat berjalan lebih maksimal.

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah kaki tak ikhlas dan menggerutu agar Sasuke melupakan detensi atau paling tidak dia memberikan hukuman yang ringan.

"Semoga saja dia lupa akan detensiku" gumam Naruto disertai harapan.

Sampailah Naruto pada pintu ganda berwarna hitam legam dihadapannya, bertuliskan kesekretariatan OSIS. Menghela nafas pasrah akan nasibnya didalam neraka didepannya, mengetuk pintu tiga kali sampai mendengar suara seseorang mempersilahkan masuk.

"Permisi, saya mau bertemu dengan teme- maksudku ketua OSIS?" tanya Naruto ramah, tidak mau menambah masalah dengan bersikap kurang ajar disarang musuh.

"Oh, Sasuke?" jawab atau pertanyaan seorang gadis berambut cepol dua seperti keturunan cina yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Naruto.

" Dia ada diruang tengah, pintu berwarna merah." Jawab gadis itu.

"Terima kasih um"

"Ten-Ten. Hati-hati dengan sikapnya yang gampang berubah" kata Ten-Ten lembut.

'tanpa kau beritahu aku juga akan berhati-hati' ucap Naruto dalam hati, berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya diluar yang hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Jika aku selamat dan dapat keluar dengan hidup damai disekolah ini, aku berjanji akan puasa ramen selama seminggu." doa Naruto sepenuh hati.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk"

Naruto berhadapan dengan Sasuke didalam ruangan yang berisi lemari file, meja, 2 kursi, dan satu set sofa serta kulkas mini. Ruangan yang menyamai ruang direktur perusahaan dimana ayahnya bekerja.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga." kata Sasuke datar sambil meletakkan map file yang berisi proposal kegiatan dari salah satu ekskul.

"Kau kira aku takut bertemu denganmu eh?" tanya Naruto judes

"Hn"

'Sabar nar, dia yang menentukan nasibmu beberapa menit mendatang' batin Naruto merana

Sasuke memandang Naruto intens lalu memberikan isyarat agar duduk di sofa yang ada disamping pintu masuk.

"Jadi detensi apa yang pantas untukmu, dear." Gumam Sasuke.

Naruto hanya memandang was-was apa yang akan Sasuke berikan kepada Naruto sebagai hukuman. Berdoa agar tidak mendapat hukuman untuk membersihkan toilet atau hal serupa yang sama menjijikannya.

"Baiklah" ucap Sasuke singkat,memandang Naruto dengan tatapan keji disertai seringai licik.

Naruto terus komat-kamit berharap bocah raven didepannya sedang dirasuki malaikat.

"Kau akan menggantikan Shion sebagai sekertaris pribadiku selama seminggu, sampai dia kembali dari study banding di Shibuya." Kata Sasuke puas.

'Hell no. Ia tidak mau menjadi sekertaris apalagi sekretaris pribadi seorang Sasuke' batin Naruto protes.

"Tapi kak"

"2 minggu"

"Aku hanya kelepasan tadi pagi"

"3 minggu"

"Dan aku tidak sadar kau sedang bertugas tadi pagi"

" Satu bulan"

"Hei! Aku tidak terima dengan hukuman ini!"

"Dua bulan"

"Oke, aku terima hukuman itu"

"gadis pintar." Sasuke tersenyum menang.

Melangkah menuju sofa berwarna pastel yang sedang diduduki Naruto. Mengambil posisi disamping Naruto yang tengah meratapi nasib sial karena berurusan dengan iblis rupawan ini.

Menatap lembut Naruto, sedangkan jemarinya mengelus pipi Naruto dengan lembut.

"Kau harus lebih halus dengan kekasihmu Naru-chan." 'meskipun aku lebih senang dengan sikap berontakmu'

Sedangkan sang korban hanya meratapi nasib yang benar-benar sial, mengutuk siapa saja yang telah memberikan jalan hidup yang benar-benar memberikan derita batin.

**Levfus kit**

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di pekarangan rumah sederhana yang dihiasi bunga mawar putih dan bunga matahari yang tumbuh dengan keadaan yang terawat dengan baik.

Dibuka pintu penumpang oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang sepunggung yang berwajah kesal, lalu menutup pintu mobil tadi dengan keras. Berjalan dengan hentakan kaki yang keras menimbulkan kekehan kecil remaja lelaki yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil mewah tersebut.

"Dobe." ucap pemuda tadi dengan halus. Sedangkan gadis yang merasa dirinya dipanggil hanya membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan kesal.

"Kau tidak memberikanku salam perpisahan?" tanya Sasuke menggoda.

"Mati saja kau." jawab Naruto ketus, Sasuke sendiri hanya mengangkat alisnya dan menghela nafas maklum.

Berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang berjarak kurang dari tiga langkah, lalu menarik tangan Naruto cepat namun lembut, mencium bibir Naruto dalam dekapan dadanya dan menekan tengkuk leher sang kekasih.

Naruto hanya mampu menggenggam erat kemeja Sasuke, berusaha kuat agar tidak tumbang dalam ciuman memabukan sang kekasih in accident tadi pagi. Ciuman tersebut memberikan efek memabukkan sekaligus menguras tenaga Naruto, hingga ia mengeluarkan desahan tertahan didalam mulut Sasuke.

Saat merasakan bahwa ia tidak akan sanggup melewati menit kesepuluh ia memukul dada Sasuke. Membuahkan hasil yang diinginkannya, berakhirnya sesi ciuman tersebut. Berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa dan menghilangkan rasa hangat yang ada dipipinya.

Sasuke terdiam melihat sang kekasih menstabilkan nafasnya. Memeluknya dalam pelukan erat, posesif.

'Aku merindukan saat seperti ini hime'

"Kau.. ukh benar-benar brengsek. Kau berniat membunuhku huh?" kata Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh.

Namun malah terlihat lucu dimata Sasuke saat melihat mata biru bundar itu menatap tajam dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hn"Sasuke mencium bibir merah Naruto singkat.

"Kau, dasar pantat ayam" geram Naruto.

"Masuklah, aku akan menunggu sampai kau masuk kedalam rumah." ucap Sasuke.

Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan beranjak menuju pintu dan membuka serta membanting pintu dengan keras.

"Aku pulang" ucap Naruto ketus.

"Selamat datang" jawab Iruka manis.

Grep

"Eh? Naru. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Iruka heran.

"Dia menyebalkan ayah." Gumam Naruto merana.

'Dia. Siapa?'

"Baka teme, pantat ayam brengsek. Ketua OSIS kurang ajar, kekasih yang tak dianggap." Iruka sweatdrop dengan perkataan Naruto yang penuh dengan kosakata ajaib yang belum pernah didengarnya dari sang putri kecil.

"Dia siapa Naru? Tadi aku dengar kata kekasih?" tanya Iruka penasaran.

"Ukh,bukan siapa-siapa." Elak Naruto malu dengan perkataannya tadi.

"Yasudah, lekas ganti baju dan bantu ayah didapur oke?" kata Iruka memaklumi putrinya yang masih belum mau terbuka dengan percintaanya.

"Ukh"

Terlihat Naru mengerang dalam tidurnya, tidak nyaman dengan mimpi yang dialaminya. Matanya bergerak gelisah didalam lelap.

"Onee-chan, aku sungguh tidak bermaksud"

Gumaman demi gumaman silih berganti dalam mimpi ia ucapkan. Suara tercekat seolah dia tidak dapat mengungkapkan beratnya kata yang akan diucapkan olehnya.

"Bukan aku yang memilih seperti ini"

"Nee-chan"

Erangan frustasi keluar dari bibir mungilnya, memperlihatkan betapa pahit mimpi yang dialaminya.

"Nee-san, aku terjebak keadaan. Dimana aku tidak bisa memilih." Lirih bibir mungil tersebut bergetar.

"Maaf,nee-chan" ucap Naru sebelum terbangun dari mimpinya serta mendapati anak sungai yang bagai eir terjun dari mata birunya.

"Aku...kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung dengan mimpinya.

Memang ia tidak berteriak lagi seperti kemaren saat sang ayah pergi dinas. Namun otaknya juga bertanya-tanya dengan isi dari mimpinya tadi. Dimana dua orang gadis sang saling berhadapan, salah satu diantara mereka mempunyai ciri fisik yang sama dengannya sedangkan yang satu lagi memiliki warna rambut pirang pucat serta mata aquamarine yang jernih yang terlihat lebih tua dari gadis yang mirip dengannya. Hingga gadis kembarannya terjatuh akibat dorongan gadis yang lebih tua,seolah menyalahkan nasib buruk yang menimpanya selama ini kepada gadis satunya.

"Sudahlah, mimpi ya mimpi." Ucap Naruto cuek.

**Levfus kit**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Naruto menjalankanhukuman yang tidak berperikesiswaan dari ketua OSIS yang dengan tidak normalnya memberinya cap sebagai kekasihnya secara mendadak.

Langkahnya terasa berat saat akan memasuki gerbang sekolah, seolah-olah kakinya dipasang sebuah lem dengan porsi yang banyak. Dia enggan melihat kepala pantat ayam yang menjadi idola nomor satu di SMA ini.

"Huft~"

Helaan nafas sudah berkali-kali terdengar dari bibir mungil itu, menandakan ia sedang mengalami sebuah masalah yang terasa berat untuk dilalui olehnya.

'Aku harap dia sedang melakukan pekerjaan sebagai anggota OSIS sekarang, agar aku tidak perlu melihat wajahnya dipagi hari'

"Pagi dear"

'hancur sudah' miris Naruto dalam hati melihat biang kesialannya sudah berdiri disamping pos jaga. Dewa memang mengabulkan doanya, tapi tidak sepenuhnya.

"Pagi kak" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tak ikhlas, belajar dari pengalaman. Jangan pernah berperilaku buruk kepada ketos yang sedang bertugas.

Sasuke berjalan pelan menghampiri Naruto yang terdiam didepannya. Menyeringai kecil melihat kata-kata Naruto yang terdengar indah dalam telinganya. Mengusap lembut pipi gembil Naruto.

"Sudah siap menjalani hukumanmu, hm?" ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Uhh"

"Aku tunggu di kesekretariatan OSIS setelah bel masuk berbunyi." Kata Sasuke sambil mengecup pipi Naruto, lalu beranjak ke samping pos.

OSIS Konoha Internasional Bilingual School menggunakan sistem organisasi yang berbeda dengan sistem sekolah lainnya. Dimana seluruh anggota OSIS diperbolehkan untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran seperti murid biasa. Namun, mereka wajib hadir dan mengikuti serangkaian tes yang telah diberikan oleh guru dan pihak sekolah. Jadi suatu hal yang lumrah apabila anggota OSIS jarang terlihat didalam kelas dan pelajaran biasa.

Hal tersebut dikarenakan kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh anggota OSIS benar-benar padat, yang tidak memungkinkan mereka beristirahat dan berperilaku seperti siswa normal kebanyakan. Bahkan dapat dipastikan kegiatan mereka sudah lebih dari cukup untuk disamakan dengan kegiatan organisasi profesional berkelas internasional. Dan anggota OSIS pun dijaring dengan ketat berdasarkan skill yang dibutuhkan oleh sang ketua OSIS untuk menjalankan organisasi.

Naruto berjalan menuju ruang loker untuk meletakkan barang-barangnya dengan langkah ogah-ogahan, tidak perlu menuju kelas, karena sudah pasti anggota OSIS sudah memberikan surat pemberitahuan kepada pihak sekolah tentang hukumannya. Sungguh OSIS terlihat seperti penguasa sekolah eh? Tapi apa perdulinya.

Dibelakang sana terlihat Sasuke yang tersenyum lembut, memandang punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh.

'Sangat menggemaskan' batin Sasuke.

**Other place**

Didalam sebuah ruangan mewah didalam istana kerajaan, terlihat tiga perempuan cantik dan tiga orang laki-laki yang sedang duduk saling berhadapan di sofa. Sepasang suami istri berambut hitam legam di sisi kanan sofa dan empat orang dengan warna rambut pirang orange dan merah disisi kiri.

"Selamat datang di istana Minato." Ucap pria berambut hitam yang bernama uchiha Fugaku, raja yang menjabat saat duduk ratu uchiha Mikoto dengan anggunnya.

"terima kasih atas sambutan anda yang mulia." Balas pria berambut pirang bernama Namikaze Minato.

"Tak usah terlalu formal seperti itu Minato, kita teman kan?" ucap Fugaku ramah yang didukung dengan senyuman lembut Mikoto.

"Hahaha tentu saja Fugaku." Kata Minato ceria.

"Jadi inikah putra dan putrimu Minato? Sangat mirip denganmu dan Kushina." Ucap Mikoto mengeluarkan suara.

"Tentu saja mereka kan anak-anakku miko-chan." Ucap Kushina bangga yang dibalas cibiran Kurama bosan, putra Kushina yang memiliki surai orange. Menimbulkan gelak tawa seluruh manusia didalam ruangan minus Kurama.

Sungguh suasana yang hangat untuk reuni keluarga yang sudah tidak bertemu selama 2 tahun belakang.

"Jadi, dimana itachi-kun dan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Kushina penasaran.

"Mereka tidak bisa ikut menyambut kalian hari ini. Mereka sibuk dengan sekolah mereka saat ini." Jawab Fugaku cepat.

"Wah, mereka sekarang sibuk ya? Padahal kami kangen pada mereka." Ucap Kushina pura-pura sedih. Minato hanya mengelus punggung Kushina lembut.

"Mau bagaimana masih sibuk dengan kuliahnya saat ini, dan Sasuke menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di Konoha Internasional Bilingual School." Ucap Fugaku bangga.

"jadi, bagaimana dengan perusahaanmu yang ada di Italia ?" tanya Fugaku membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Sudah cukup baik, perusahaan sudah mengalami kemajuan. Dan saham juga mengalami kenaikan harga akhir-akhir ini."

"Bernarkah? Lalu saat sedang dipuncak kenapa kau kembali ke Jepang. Siapa yang akan mengurusi perusahaanmu disana?" ucap Fugaku penasaran.

"Disana ada tousan, jadi tidak perlu cemas. Kami kembali ke Jepang karena mengingat pertunangan yang akan anak-anak kita lakukan." Kata Minato.

"Ternyata sudah waktunya eh? Pangeran Sasuke sudah cukup matang dan dewasa." Jawab Mikoto tenang.

"Yah begitula." Lanjut Fugaku.

"Aku harap putrimu dan Sasuke sudah siap."

Sedang seorang deidara, Namikaze Deidara hanya tersenyum puas dalam hatinya.

**Levfus kit**

Melihat ruangan yang akan menjadi neraka bagi Naruto selama dua bulan mendatang, entah kenapa membuat moodnya hari ini turun ketingkat yang menghawatirkan untuk dijadikan energi dalam menjalani masa hukuman yang menurutnya sangat nista ia lakukan.

For the god shake, ia benci melihat tumpukan berkas entah isinya apakah proposal, surat ijin, LPJ, atau bahkan surat pemberitahuan dari sekolah dan pihak instansi serta organisasi yang berhubungan dengan OSIS KIBS. Cukup sekali saja ia membantu pekerjaan ayahnya dalam audit keuangan perusahaan yang menaungi ayahnya. Berkas yang menumpuk dan dituntut agar selesai dengan sempurna, sungguhayahnya itu sangat kejam kepada putrinya sendiri yang bersedia membantu sebagian (setengah) pekerjaannya yang menggunung. Dan Naruto sangat berterimakasih kepada otaknya yang dapat dibilang cukup encer dalam mengolah angka yang ada di laporan itu.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya salah seorang anggota OSIS yang sedang berada diruangan.

'Tumben ada siswa biasa yang masuk ke dalam ruang OSIS diwaktu jam belajar biasa'

"Umm aku disuruh menggantikan Shion sebagai sekretaris pribadi ketua OSIS selama Shion sedang melakukan study banding" jawab Naruto padat dan jelas.

"Oh kamu yang akan menggantikan Shion untuk sementara?" balas anggota OSIS tadi setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto. Dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari Naruto.

"aku Shikamaru. Salam kenal."

"Naruto, salam kenal juga."

" Masuklah keruangan Sasuke, pintu berwarna merah itu."

"Ya"

Setelah menunggu selama setengah jam, dengan bosan Naru melirik pintu yang terbuka dan menampilkan seorang remaja leki-laki denagn rambut melawan grafitasinya.

' Akhirnya datang juga kau'

"Sudah lama menunggu nar?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

"Ya, sangat lama sampai aku ingin menendang bokonmu." Jawab Naruto sebal, mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan gumaman singkat sambil menuju kulkas mini yang ada disamping sofa pastel yang diduduki Naruto, berniat memberikan minuman kepada Naruto.

"Minumlah" kata Sasuke menyodorkan sekotak susu coklat kepada Naruto.

"Terima kasih"ucap Naruto mengambil susu itu dengan tatapan berbinar lalu tersenyum manis kepada Sasuke, melupakan dendamnya kepada Sasuke.

'Tetap tidak berubah' batin Sasuke geli.

Setelah menghabiskan setengah isi kotak tadi, Naruto memandang Sasuke yang tengah memeriksa proposal dari beberapa klub seni yang akan mengadakan bulan amal pada bulan november nantti.

"Teme." panggil Naruto singkat.

"Hn?"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sebagai sekretaris pribadimu? Aku yakin tugas sekretaris pribadi berbeda dengan sekretaris umum OSIS."

"Hn"

"Sasuke, aku tahu kau mendengarkanku. Cepat jelaskan."

"Diam dobe"

CTAK 'Sabar nar'

"Kak Sasuke~"

"Diam dan jangan menggangguku."

"Suke~"

"Kau hanya perlu memberitahukanku jadwal yang harus kulakukan dalam satu hari, serta menata jadwal itu seefisien mungkin untukku. Jadi mau tidak mau, selalu didekatku sepanjang waktu."

"Hanya itu?"

"Membantuku mengerjakan berkas-berkas ini. Cek apakah ada hal yang ganjil dalam berkas itu" jalas Sasuke panjang lebar,tidak sesuai dengan karakternya sehari-hari.

"Okey,mari kita mulai dengan jadwalmu hari ini?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ada di agenda, di laci paling bawah."

Naruto melihat agenda yang telah disusun dengan rapi oleh Shion, agenda kegiatan tersebut sudah berisi kegiatan Sasuke untuk satu bulan mendatang. Bahkan agenda itu sangat padat untuk ukuran anak SMA.

"Nah untuk hari ini kau harus-"

Saat sore menjelang, kegiatan ketua OSIS baru bisa diselesaikan secara tuntas. Hal ini sungguh sangat disyukuri oleh Sasuke sendiri, karena selama ia menjabat jadi ketua OSIS selama dua periode ini baru kali ini mendapatkan sekretaris yang sangat cakap. Bahkan seorang Shion yang terkenal perfectionist kalah.

"Aku sangat lelah~" rengek Naruto sambil menjatuhkan badannya ke sofa yang ada di ruang ketos.

"Hn"gumam Sasuke sebagai tanda setuju. Duduk disebelah Naruto dengan lemas.

Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke yang memijit kepalanya,lelah berhadapan dengan kertas dan rapat tiada henti satu hari ini. Naruto akhirnya beranjak menuju kulkas disampingnya.

"Umh teme, kau mau minum apa?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Apakah ada jus tomat?"

"Err tidak ada. Bagaimana kalau jus jeruk?"

"Terserah"

Naruto mengambil dua buah botol jus jeruk ditangannya lalu memberikan satu kepada Sasuke.

"Ini"

BRUK

"Eeehhhh" teriak Naruto kaget saat Sasuke menarik tangannya yang menyodorkan jus jeruk sehingga ia jatuh tepat dipangkuan Sasuke, dengan wajah yang menghadap ke Sasuke.

"Biarkan aku istirahat."gumam Sasuke lelah, memeluk pinggang Naruto erat.

**Levfus kit**

Sudah lebih dari satu bulan ia menjalani hukuman yang mulai ia nikmati. Jujur saja meskipun Sasuke terlihat sangat menyebalkan diawal pertemuan mereka,namun seiring waktu ia mulai mengetahui sedikit alasan dibalik perbuatan abnormal seorang Sasukecapayam. Bahkan saat ia ditanyapun tetap menjawab dengan menyebalkan.

"_Teme, kenapa kau sering menjadikanku korban?"_

"_Karena kau idiot Dobe yang menggemaskan saat cemberut."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Dan karena aku tidak ingin kau melirik pria lain."_

"_Hei itu hak pribadiku."_

"_Kau mau aku tambah hukumanmu ?"_

"_Uh dasar posesive bastard."_

"Hahh~ aku ingin cari kekasih yang normal." Gumam Naruto frustasi.

"Kau mau selingkuh?" tanya sebuah suara yang tidak familiar di telinganya.

Naruto hanya menatap penasaran orang yang baru saja berbicaradengannya, menatap penuh kebingungan sesosok gadis dengan pakaian serupa dengan dirinya, namun di badge yang ada diseragam itu berbeda dengan pangkatnya. Tiga garis melengkung 90 derajat kearah bawah, yang menandakan bahwa ia siswa kelas tiga.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Naruto bingung yang dibalas sebuah senyum semangat gadis yang ada didepannya itu.

"Perkenalkan, sabaku Temari. Murid pindahan dari tokyo high school." Jawab gadis itu senang.

"Eh? Um Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal kak." Jawab Naruto kikuk. Secara ia baru berkenalan dengan seorang kakak kelas kecuali Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Hihi kau itu, masih polos tapi mau selingkuh eh?" kata Temari.

Naruto hanya mengekspresikan kekesalannya atas candaan yang diberikan oleh Temari dengan wajah sebal.

"Kak Temari tidak tahu baka teme itu sangat menyebalkan. Mana ada pria yang menyuruh kekasihnya melakukan pekerjaan yang sangat berat." Gerutu Naruto tanpa tahu ia menyebarkan hubungannya kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Benarkah memang ia munyuruhmu apa?" tanya Temari penasaran.

"Ceritanya panjang kalau kak Temari mau tahu."

"Kalau begitu kapan-kapan kau harus menceritakan kepadaku eh. Apa kau bisa memberitahuku ruang guru?"

"Oh ruang guru ada di lantai 2, ruang disamping kanan tangga. Kak Temari mau kuantar?" Kata Naruto.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan." Kata Temari .

"Tentu, tidak masalah. Aku rasa masih ada waktu istirahat."

Sesampainya diruang guru Temari berpisah dengan Naruto, karena ia harus melakukan sesuatu diruang OSIS. Meninggalkan Temari diruang guru yang hanya berisi beberapa guru dan beberapa siswa yang memiliki urusan pribadi dengan guru yang bersangkutan. Temari masuk dan menemui deorang guru berambut abu-abu yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang siswa berambut nanas yang memakai blazer khusus anggota OSIS.

"Selamat pagi, sensei." Sapa Temari kepada kedua manusia didepannya.

"Pagi" jawab guru berambut abu-abu yang ber name tage Hatake Kakashi.

"Aku mencari kelasku Hatake?" kata Temari tak sopan.

"Sopanlah sedikit pada orang tua sabaku." Kata kakashi malas yang dibalas dengusan bosan Temari.

"Seperti kau siapa saja Hatake." Balas Temari cuek.

"Saat ini aku menjadi guru disini."

"ya ya ya."

"Kau siapa?" tanya Shikamaru, siswa berambut nanas.

"Aku maid pribadi hime-sama. Sabaku Temari" Jawab Temari sopan.

" " sikhamaru mengangguk paham dengan gadis didepannya.

"Kau sendiri siapa?" tanya balik Temari.

"Nara Shikamaru, Pengawal pangeran Sasuke."

"Bukankah seharusnya kau tidak ada di tokyo saat ini sabaku?" tanya kakashi heran.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika aku mencari kelasku Hatake. Aku tidak tahu kau bertambah tua dengan cepat sehingga kau menjadi pikun eh?" kata Temari menghina.

Sedangkan kakashi memandang Temari dengan pandangan bosan, seolah kalimat menusuk Temari barusan tidak sampai di telinganya sama sekali.

"Kau mengerti maksudku Temari? Kau seharusnya masih berada di Paris mengawasi putri Namikaze atas perintah pangeran itachi."

"Namikaze deidara sudah kembali ke tokyo jika kau tidak mendengar berita saat ini Hatake. Jadi mau tidak mau akujuga harus mengikuti bocah manja itu. Hah~ aku merindukan hime-sama yang anggun." Gerutu Temari.

"Kau harus melaksanakan tugasmu dengan benar Temari. Uchiha sangat menuntut kesempurnaan dalam segala hal." Sahut kakashi datar.

"Tentu saja."

"Shikamaru, antarkan Temari ke kelas 3—2." Perintah kakashi.

"Ck dasar merepotkan." Jawab Shikamaru malas

"Cepat atau kau mau menggantikan aku menunggu ulangan dikelas 1-1 ?" tawar kakashi.

"Tidak perlu, ayo pirang." Kata Shikamaru malas. Melangkah keluar dari ruang guru yang baru saja ditempatinya dan dibelakang nya Temari hanya mengikuti dengan damai.

Naruto berjalan dikoridor gedung ekskul, tempat ia menghabiskan masa hukuman yang ia anggap tidak berperikesiswaan. Ia heran kenapa para siswi yang mendapat hukuman dari Sasuke tidak pernah mengeluh, malah mereka terkesan tidak mau hukuman yang diberikan Sasuke berakhir.

'Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran fans girl seperti mereka.'

"Tapi aku tahu apa yang membuat mereka bertekuk lutut padanya. Dia memang tampan Hihi" kikik Naruto sambil berjalan.

"Semangat Naru, tinggal beberapa hari lagi dan kau bisa lepas dari pantat ayam itu dan mencari kekasih yang normal." Kata Naruto menyemangati. Terus berjalan hinnga ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang didepannya.

BRUUK

'GREP' terasa kehangatan menyelimuti Naruto. Naruto hanya terkejut saat kehangatan dari tubuh yang mendekapnya itu semakin erat.

"Lain kali berjalanlah dengan benar Dobe,"

"Eh?" Naruto kenal suara itu, lelaki yang saat ini menjadi kekasih-terpaksaan-nya. Mendongakkan kepalanya keatas untuk mendapati wajah aristokrat yang menatapnya tajam.

"Dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk selingkuh dariku, hime-sama." Ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan, menahan amarah.

"Hieeee, kenapa?" protes Naruto tidak terima.

"Aku benar-benar akan membuatmu menyesal jika kau berani."

"Ukh baiklah, bisa kau lepaskan aku. Ini memalukan."

"Hn" gumam Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukannya lalu menarik tangan Naruto menuju ruang OSIS.

Sesampainya diruang OSIS, Sasuke mendudukan Naruto dikursinya (kursi Sasuke) dan memerangkap tubuh gadis itu dalam kungkungan tubuh atletisnya. Memandang dengan pandangan cemburu yang masih terlihat samar dimata onyx itu.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Naruto takut. Sumpah, sosok didepannya sangat menakutkan saat ini.

"Siapa lelaki yang membuatmu berani selingkuh dariku." Desis Sasuke.

"Tidak a-ada." Kata Naruto gugup.

"Jangan berbohong, aku benci kebohongan."

"Aku tidak berbohong, sungguh. Hanya kau lelaki yang dekat denganku."

" "

" Kau membuat seluruh siswa laki-laki menjaga jarak dariku kalau kau tidak sadar."

"Baguslah kalau begitu" kata Sasuke memejamkan mata dan menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit dari Naruto.

'Sial, Sasuke sangat posesif' batin Naruto takut.

"Nanti malam kau menginap dirumahku." Kata Sasuke mutlak.

"Untuk apa?"

"Menginap."

"Ayah tidak akan mengijinkan." Ucap Naruto menolak.

"Aku bisa mengurusnya."

**Levfus kit**

Naruto saat ini sedang berada didalam mobil sport biru dongker Sasuke. Berdua dengan Sasuke yang tengah fokus menyetir dan ia yang sedang sibuk menghubungi ayahnya, meskipun ia berakhir dengan nasib diceramahi yang berbagai adat bertamu sampai cara soapan santun yang panjang dan ribet.

"Sudah ayah, aku tahu. Kau sudah bilang berulang kali."

" "

"Iya, aku sayang ayah."

" "

"Hu um. Ayah makan yang teratur. Besok aku pulang."

" "

Sasuke melirik penasaran kearah Naruto, dibalas dengan tatapan lelah Naruto.

"Apa masih lama teme?"

"Hn"

"Aku mau tidur. Nanti bangunkan aku kalau sudah sampai." Kata Naruto sambil memejamkan mata.

"Hn"

Beberapa menit setelah Naruto terlelap, mobil yang dikendarai mereka telah sampai di kediaman Sasuke. Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang tidur dengan Naruto telihat lelah serta kacau , namun tidak menyembunyikan kecantikannya.

'Apa aku terlalu keterlaluan denganmu?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Setelah puas melihat wajah damai Naruto ia keluar dari pintu pengemudi lalu menuju pintu penumpang, mengendong tubuh Naruto dengan bridal style kearah mansion.

"Selamat datang, tuan muda Sasuke." Ucap seluruh pelayan yang menyambut kedatangan Sasuke.

"Bawakan barang-barangku kedalam kamarku." Ucap Sasuke kepada salah satu pelayan yang ada didepannya.

"Baik tuan muda." Jawab seorang pelayan berambut jingga bernama sasame fuma.

Sasuke berjalan pelan agar tidak mengganggu tidur Naruto, berusaha tidak menimbulkan keributan yang tidak perlu.

"Sasuke" gumam Naruto lirih, namun dapat terdengar oleh Sasuke dan para pelayan yang ada disekitar mereka berdua.

"Hm?" tanya Sasuke penasaran, berhenti dari langkahnya.

"Suki-" ucapan Naruto semakin terdengar lirih, namun menimbulkan efek yang besar bagi Sasuke dan para pelayan yang ada disekitar mereka.

"huft~ dasar." Ucap Sasuke mendengus geli. Berjalan kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

Disamping itu para pelayan yang berada disana berdiri dengan tampang syok berat melihat ekspresi bebas tuan muda mereka. Padahal saat Sasuke dirumah ia tidak pernah menampakkan ekspresi sama sekali, datar.

Saat neruto terbangun, ia dapat melihat langit-langit berwarna putih serta ruangan 6x6 meter bercat biru tua dengan peralatan sanggih dan modern didalamnyadengan Sasuke yang tertidur lelap disampingnya. Wajahnya terlihat damai saat tidur,berbeda saat ia membuka mata. Tatapan intimidasi yang ia berikan dapat membuat preman pasarpun sembah sujud agar tidak berurusan dengan pria ini, padahal umurnya saja masih belasan tahun.

'BRAK'

"Eh?" reflek Naruto langsung menutup telinga dan merapat ke Sasuke.

"SASUKE" teriak sebuah suara cempreng seorang gadis yang membuka pintu dengan brutalnya.

"Ada apa ? " tanya Sasuke malas, dia masih mengantuk berat karena pekerjaan OSIS yang melebihi perdana menteri saja. Balas memeluk Naruto, mengusappunggung gadis itu menenangkan.

"Kau selingkuh dariku?" tanya gadis itu dengan ekspresi tak percaya.


End file.
